Hormonas
by RobinFleur194
Summary: Tras un repentino e incómodo encuentro en el Nuevo Mundo con Ivankov, el viaje de los Piratas de Kidd se ve gravemente alterado por culpa de una dosis de hormonas femeninas que fueron inyectadas en el mejor amigo del capitán. ¿Qué ocurrirá? FemKillerxKidd
1. ¿Killer?

Vale, de acuerdo, esta historia es como la mayor locura que se me ha ocurrido hasta la fecha. Os permito que me matéis cuando la termine xD Pero hasta entonces, ¡espero que os guste!

Los personajes de OP no me pertenecen, pero sí parte de la trama y sus OCs.

* * *

><p>- Diálogos.<p>

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias/Flash backs/Sueños_

**Canciones**

"_Libros/Escritos/Cuentos_"

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

- Así que tú eres otro de los novatos que han entrado al Nuevo Mundo al acabar la guerra... no te pareces en nada a Monkey D. Luffy, muchacho.

- No tengo nada en común con ese niño - contestó el pelirrojo con bastante desagrado a causa de la comparación.

- No me gustas - dijo aquel extraño hombre cabezón con absoluta sinceridad -. O debería decir: no me gustas desde que has atacado mi barco y a mi gente.

- Tsk... Viajabas en un barco marine. Simplemente lo hice saltar por los aires, ¿qué iba a saber yo de que no había marines a bordo sino gays y... travestis?

Aquella pregunta sonó más burlona de lo que hubiese debido. Killer avanzó un paso hasta quedar a la altura de su capitán.

- Kidd - comenzó en un susurro - no deberíamos buscar problemas con la Armada Revolucionaria.

- ¿Qué tienen que ver estos tipos con la Armada Revolucionaria? - Inquirió el capitán, mirando de reojo a su segundo al mando, su mano derecha.

- ¿Ya no le recuerdas? Él - dijo señalando al tipo cabezón - es Ivankov, luchó con Luffy en la guerra de Marineford la semana pasada.

Aquello pareció encender la bombilla en el cerebro del pelirrojo, quien súbitamente frunció el ceño y miró fijamente al extraño tipo que era Ivankov. El tipo del pelo afro azul estaba cruzado de brazos, con cara de pocos amigos y alzó una ceja en dirección a su atacante sorpresa: el novato Eustass "Capitán" Kidd.

- ¿Y bien?

Kidd sonrió de medio lado. ¿Acaso se suponía que ahora tendría que disculparse? Ni en sueños. Se dio la vuelta y alzó una mano a modo de despedida, de un modo bastante arrogante, mientras sonreía con los ojos cerrados y se encaminaba hacia su barco, pues la Log Pose del Nuevo Mundo ya estaba lista para continuar avanzando.

Arrogante a la par que estúpido.

Estúpido a la par que burlón.

Y burlón a la par que canalla.

Fuese como fuese, el caso es que nunca debió darle la espalda a Ivankov. Y pronto pagaría las consecuencias de su actitud.

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 1: ¿Killer?<strong>

Algo estaba martilleando bruscamente su cabeza desde todos los ángulos, tanto desde el interior del cráneo como desde el exterior. Con un tosco gruñido, se llevó una de las manos hasta la frente, retirándose las gafas que siempre llevaba para poder masajearse la sien sin obstáculos. Un movimiento a su izquierda le obligó a entreabrir los ojos con cierto esfuerzo.

- ¿Mejor?

Su tripulante con aspecto de zombie se encontraba apoyado contra la pared de enfrente mirándole con aspecto serio. En un rápido vistazo, Kidd se reconoció su cama y su camarote. Su barco. Sólo que estaban navegando, ya no estaban en ninguna isla.

- Sí - gruñó a modo de respuesta -. ¿Por qué estamos navegando?

- Fue necesario para escapar de ese Emporio Ivankov. No hubo más remedio.

Escapar... Qué poco le gustaba aquella expresión.

Apretó los puños mientras se sentaba incorporándose al borde de la cama. _Escapar_... La expresión resonaba en sus oídos introduciéndose en su mente como frío veneno. ¿Escapar? Los "Piratas de Kidd" nunca escapaban, ni huían, ni daban la espalda a una batalla. Aunque... se rascó la nuca pensativo y fue entonces cuando descubrió algunas vendas. ¿Cuándo demonios le habían atacado?

La mirada exigente que dirigió a su compañero causó un suspiro por parte de Zombi.

- Ivankov te atacó y quedaste inconsciente después de que Killer pudiese desviar su ataque antes de que impactase de lleno en ti. Por suerte logramos trasladaros al barco y salir de allí antes de que... bueno, de que la cosa fuese a más.

- ¿A más?

- Sí.

Kidd le miró pacientemente esperando una respuesta que nunca llegó. En sus ojos dorados brillaba la rabia y la impaciencia y se levantó bruscamente encarando a su compañero.

- ¿_Qué_ no debía ir a más? ¿A quienes nos tuvisteis que traer?

Se hizo un silencio incómodo. Kidd comprendió sin necesidad de palabras.

- Dónde está Killer - exigió.

- En su camarote, él está...

Antes de que Zombi pudiese terminar de hablar, su impaciente capitán se hizo a un lado y salió con paso firme por la puerta de su camarote. El médico salió corriendo tras él.

- Espere, capitán, Killer está... - nuevamente fue interrumpido.

- ¿Está herido?

- No exactamente, pero no debería... Debería esperar a que él quiera salir del camarote.

- Si no está herido no tiene motivos para ocultar nada a nadie - gruñó Kidd mientras se aceraba a la puerta de su mejor amigo.

Zombi parecía desesperado por detenerle y aquello sólo acrecentaba su curiosidad. ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando? Golpeó varias veces la puerta del rubio sin mucho cuidado, esperando una respuesta.

Nada.

Zombi volvió a intentarlo.

- Capitán, debería descansar... y Killer también.

Fue ignorado olímpicamente por un cada vez más molesto pelirrojo que volvió a golpear la puerta con el puño, esta vez mucho más fuerte que antes.

- ¡Killer! ¡A la próxima tiraré la puerta abajo!

...

Nada. Silencio.

Fue dicho y hecho. Antes si quiera de que Zombi pudiese impedirlo, las bisagras metálicas de la puerta se soltaron bajo la influencia del poder de Kidd y el capitán golpeó la puerta con brusquedad, apartándola de su camino.

Cuando la polvareda del golpe se fue disipando, el pelirrojo pudo distinguir la figura de su compañero de cara a la pared, dándole la espalda. Sonrió.

- Parece que no estás tan mal como decían - murmuró con un cierto deje burlón.

Avanzó un par de pasos pero algo le alertó de que había algo que fallaba en aquella escena. Para empezar, ¿desde cuándo Killer le ignoraba? ¿Y a qué venía la actitud sobreprotectora de Zombi? Y lo más importante... ¿por qué demonios de repente le parecía que la figura de su primer hombre era jodidamente pequeña?

- Oi, Killer.

Nada. Apenas percibió que su amigo cambiaba el peso de su cuerpo de un pie a otro. "¿Qué demonios?" pensó. Avanzó varios pasos hasta situarse justo tras él, comprobando con perplejidad que realmente Killer había encogido de tamaño. Su espalda era mucho menos ancha y era más bajito, también parecía algo más delgado.

- Killer, qué cojones está pasando - exigió.

El rubio suspiró y apretó una de sus pequeñas y delicadas manos sobre el cierre de su camisa antes de voltearse a encarar a su capitán.

Kidd abrió los ojos a más no poder, entre horrorizado y divertido, en un absoluto estado de shock, al ver el busto que impedía que la camisa de su compañero se cerrase por completo. El rubio, o la rubia mejor dicho, sostenía la camisa cerrada con una mano de dedos finos y alargados, con el pulso claramente alterado y la mirada baja, aunque no podía saber eso a ciencia cierta ya que aún llevaba su habitual casco metálico puesto. Los músculos de su cuerpo habían sido reemplazados por curvas excesivamente femeninas, como el perfecto culo que marcaban sus habituales vaqueros o el generoso busto que sobresalía de su blusa. De cualquier caso, la imagen no podía ser más extraña.

Kidd alzó una mano hacia el cabello rubio de la joven, quien se la apartó de un brusco manotazo, soltando sin darse cuenta la camisa.

- Ni se te ocurra - dijo una voz femenina y molesta bajo el casco.

Pero Kidd ya había desconectado. Su mirada, y la de Zombi también, se encontraba atrapada por el generoso pecho de Killer, que acababa de quedar por completo al descubierto. El rubio, o la rubia, se dio cuenta en seguida y mientras maldecía a diestro y siniestro, se cubrió su nuevo cuerpo como mejor pudo.

- ¡Kidd! ¡Maldita sea que sigo siendo yo!

La voz de su "nueva compañera" le sacó de aquel extraño trance y se volvió a mirar a Zombi, exigiendo una explicación, pero fue Killer quien se la dio en su lugar.

- Ivankov me inyectó hormonas femeninas cuando detuve su ataque, ¿satisfecho?

- Lo dices como si fuese culpa mía - murmuró Kidd, ya encontrándole sentido al nuevo estado de su amigo.

- ¡Es que _es_ culpa tuya! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió darle la espalda?

- ¿Y qué demonios querías que hiciese? ¿Que le bailase la Macarena?

Killer puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó hacia su armario en busca de otra camisa.

- Oye, no tendrás algo de ropa... ya sabes, de alguna mujer con la que te hayas acostado - pidió con absoluta vergüenza.

El pelirrojo puso los ojos en blanco.

- No. ¿Acaso esto es permanente?

Se hizo un largo silencio.

- Eso creo. Ahora déjame solo, quiero descansar.

De no haber sido por aquella situación que Kidd sabía que resultaba humillante para su amigo, se habría puesto hecho una furia al haber recibido una orden. Pero no lo hizo. Con una última mirada a su mejor amigo, abandonó el camarote seguido por Zombi, que le acompañó en silencio hasta la cocina, donde comenzaron a picar algo para comer, pues ya era medio día. Ninguno dijo nada en un rato hasta que varios gritos se escucharon por el pasillo. Comenzaron siendo burlones antes de convertirse en agonizantes. Kidd se tensó y esperó hasta que los pasos del agresor se detuvieron frente a la puerta de la cocina, que se abrió de una brusca patada, dejando a una joven con dos cuchillas ensangrentadas en cada brazo enfrente de su capitán. Kidd sufrió un repentino cortocircuito ante la escena y se atragantó con lo que estaba comiendo.

Joder, ¡joder! ¡JODER! ¿Podía haber algo más jodidamente _sexy_ y _atractivo_ en el mundo que una mujer de proporciones perfectas, con la camisa medio abierta y dos espadas ensangrentadas en las manos? ¡Era una jodida mierda saber que esa chica en concreto era, o había sido, un hombre, más concretamente su primer hombre!

- ¡¿Qué demonios has hecho, Killer?

La rubia suspiró y se sentó junto a su capitán con cierta violencia.

- Más les vale no volver a tocarme el culo - sentenció con los ojos en blanco.

Kidd maldijo por lo bajo al comprender lo que significaba aquello. De pronto, aquella situación ya no le hacía ninguna gracia. Sobretodo porque apenas podía apartar su mirada del escote de su compañera.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará...<strong>


	2. Mujeres

¡Hola! ¡Aquí estoy por fin, después de un año, con las pilas cargadas y la inspiración repuesta para seguir con este fic! xD

Ante todo muchas gracias. Este fic, que sólo tenía un capítulo, ha sido el mejor valorado por todos vosotros desde que lo publiqué (os amo ^^) y eso significa mucho para mí. Bueno, ya sin melodramas, aquí os dejo el capítulo. ¡Espero que os guste!

Los personajes de OP no me pertenecen, pero sí parte se la trama y sus OCs.

* * *

><p>- Diálogos.<p>

"Pensamientos"

_Memorias/Flash backs/Sueños_

**Canciones**

"_Libros/Escrito/Cuentos_"

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2: Mujeres<strong>

El viaje se le estaba haciendo eterno. No había salido de su camarote más que un par de veces desde el día que Kidd descubrió su nueva condición física, ya que, cada vez que lo hacía, se daba cuenta de todas las cosas que necesitaba en aquellas circunstancias.

Necesitaba ropa nueva, femenina y de su talla.

Necesitaba entrenar, pues dudaba que sus músculos actuales le permitiesen luchar como lo habría hecho antes.

Necesitaba zapatos, cómodos y prácticos.

Necesitaba paciencia, para aguantar a los hombres de la tripulación y el resto del mundo.

"¡Pero qué…! ¡Lo que necesito es dejar de ser una jodida mujer!" se gritó mentalmente, mientras se desnudaba para entrar en la ducha. Con algo de vacilación, se acercó al espejo y se retiró el casco metálico que siempre llevaba cubriéndole el rostro. Tuvo que ahogar una exclamación en su garganta al ver su reflejo.

Ya no quedaba nada del hombre que un día había sido, ni vello facial ni facciones duras. Nada. Tenía un rostro menudo, de rasgos tan femeninos y delicados que, de no haberse tratado de él, no habría tenido más remedio que dar la enhorabuena a Ivankov ante semejante transformación. Sus ojos grises se veían enmarcados por su salvaje melena rubia y, si alguna vez había tenido mandíbula prominente o mentón, ahora sólo tenía una pequeña y delicada barbilla que daba un aire fino y elegante a su cara. Casi estuvo a punto de reírse con el pequeño chiste personal que cruzó por su mente: que nunca había visto a una chica tan guapa. Seguramente, de no tratarse de la versión femenina de sí mismo, de haberse encontrado a alguien así en un bar, habría flirteado con ella.

Suspiró.

Se metió en la ducha y comenzó a pensar en qué sería lo que tendría que hacer para convencer a Ivankov, si es que se lo volvían a encontrar, de que le devolviese a su sexo original. Comenzó a enjabonarse y cayó en la cuenta de que ahora, era el único hombre en el mundo con la privilegiada posibilidad de tocarse el pecho cada vez que quisiese. Pasó sus manos enjabonadas por encima de sendos senos una y otra vez, con una pervertida sonrisa mental, esperando la deliciosa sensación que aquello solía generarle cuando estaba con alguna chica, pero no pasó nada. Es más, se sintió estúpido. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? Ahora podía tener aquello permanentemente a su disposición y, no obstante, no le excitaba lo más mínimo. ¿Por qué sería? ¿Acaso no sólo había cambiado su apariencia física, y las hormonas de Ivankov iban a causar más estragos en su organismo? Esperaba de verdad que no fuese así, porque aquello significaría… Golpeó la pared de la ducha con el puño cerrado.

- Una mujer… me ha convertido en una mujer como si hubiese nacido así – gruñó.

Se secó rápidamente y se vistió con los vaqueros más pequeños que tenía, que aún así le quedaban enormes y tuvo que sujetárselos con un cinturón, y una camisa negra que no logró cerrar a la altura del pecho. "Para variar" pensó. Se calzó, se puso su casco y cogió sus cuchillas, pues estaban a punto de llegar a tierra, pero entonces se dio cuenta de que sus manos ya no eran tan grandes y fuertes como antes y que tendría que llevarlas a que le ajustasen el tamaño del guantelete. Maldiciendo en voz alta, abandonó su camarote y se dirigió al de Kidd, al que no había visto en un par de días. Entró sin avisar, como era costumbre en él, pues supuso que el pelirrojo aún estaría durmiendo. Con lo que no contó, fue con cómo le afectaría la forma en la que lo hacía.

Años le había visto de aquel modo, pero ni en la más absurda de sus pesadillas, se le habría ocurrido en aquella situación. Se acercó al pelirrojo y le retiró la sábana con un gesto brusco.

- Levanta, Kidd, ya estamos en el puerto – sentenció.

Abrió las cortinas del dormitorio y entonces pudo verle, perfectamente iluminado con el sol del amanecer.

Su pecho, más musculado de lo que recordaba, se movía arriba y abajo al son de sus calmadas respiraciones. De sus labios entre abiertos salían suspiros de vez en cuando y su rostro, dormido en perfecta calma, era bastante atractivo. Alzó la mano hacia él y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Soltó un grito horrorizado y, de no haber llevado su casco puesto, se habría llevado las manos a los labios con una maldición. Kidd abrió los ojos y Killer salió rápidamente de la habitación, dejándole confuso y sorprendido, aún tirado en la cama.

* * *

><p>¡Estúpido, estúpido, estupidísimo Ivankov! Sus hormonas no sólo cambiaban el físico, ¡también el organismo! ¿Cómo demonios, sino, habría visto a Kidd de aquella manera? A él siempre le habían gustado las chicas, no era <em>gay<em>. Y estaba completamente seguro de aquello, tanto como de que, ahora que era una chica, no era _lesbiana_. Y maldijo por lo bajo. Y por lo alto. Soltó todas las maldiciones que fue capaz de recordar en aquel momento. Quería a las mujeres, deseaba seguir interesado en ellas porque, de no hacerlo… Oh, iba a tener más problemas de los que en un principio había pensado. ¿Y aquel grito? ¿Cómo se le podía haber escapado semejante gritito y, para empeorar la situación, en presencia de Kidd?

- ¡Aargh! – Gruñó, frustrado.

Golpeó con su mano derecha una de las paredes de madera del pasillo y abrió los ojos, resignado.

Sus puños ya no eran tan fuertes. Ni su mente tan firme. Ahora vacilaba constantemente por miedo a los pensamientos del resto de la tripulación hacia su nuevo cuerpo. Y ahora que sabía que su cuerpo era _completamente_ femenino… no, ahora que sabía que _él_ ya no tenía nada de hombre, que era como si siempre hubiese sido mujer… no estaba seguro de qué era lo que iba a pasar.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por el lento mecer de las olas, que movían el barco con tranquilidad, y suspiró para sus adentros. Sonrió sarcásticamente bajo su casco. Ya nada, la cosa no tenía arreglo. Lo de las hormonas no era algo temporal, así que tendría que aprender a vivir como una mujer y adaptarse a su nueva situación. Si dejaba que aquel contratiempo le, no, _la_ consumiese… no sería una digna tripulante para su capitán. Sonrió bajo su casco, intentando calmarse. Por lo menos, aún conservaba su mente fría y era capaz de analizar racionalmente la situación.

"De acuerdo, pero hay que encontrar a Ivankov" se dijo a sí mismo mientras volvía a cubierta.

Decidió que sería más sensato ir directamente a enfrentarse a la tripulación, que tener que ver a Kidd después del numerito de hacía unos minutos, por lo que pasó de largo su dormitorio y salió a cubierta con el mejor porte amenazante que supo adoptar con aquel cuerpo lleno de curvas y feminidad.

- ¿Hemos llegado? – Preguntó a Wire, el navegante, cuando se situó a su lado.

El hombre le miró con expresión confusa. Estaba claro que ninguno de ellos se había acostumbrado a aquella voz suave y delicada, y mucho menos a los escotes y, en definitiva, a tener una mujer a bordo.

- Sí. No necesitamos más que unas horas hasta que se cargue la Log Pose, pero me da mala espina.

- ¿Mala espina? – Miró, sorprendida, el paisaje que se abría ante sus ojos. Era una playa de fina arena blanca, detrás de la cual había un pequeño bosque y, poco más a lo lejos, podía apreciar unas montañas con las cumbres cubiertas de nieve – Es un paisaje idílico. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

El hombre con aspecto de escarabajo suspiró pesadamente.

- Bueno, eso precisamente. Ya sabes cómo es Kidd, en cuanto vio que la brújula de esta isla era la que más se movía de las tres, nos mandó poner rumbó aquí de cabeza pero… está todo como demasiado tranquilo.

"Por supuesto" pensó. Estaban en el Nuevo Mundo, y si la Log Pose había dicho que esta sería la isla más peligrosa de todas las que habían elegido, seguramente fuesen a tener problemas a pesar del aspecto encantador que tenía la costa.

- De acuerdo. Wire, tú y Heat llevaos Rando y a Lean a buscar provisiones. Kidd saldrá cuando decida levantarse.

- ¿Y tú? – Preguntó, al ver que la joven desembarcaba de un salto sin esperar a su capitán, como siempre hacía.

- Tengo algo que hacer – se despidió, caminando hacia donde parecía que detrás del bosque podía haber un pueblo.

* * *

><p>Kidd salió a cubierta justo a tiempo de ver la espalda de su mejor amigo… no, mejor amiga desapareciendo entre los árboles de aquel paraíso en el que habían anclado. Aquello terminó de descolocarle totalmente.<p>

- ¿A dónde va? – Preguntó a Heat mientras bajaban en grupo del barco, dejándolo al cuidado de Netto, el cocinero, y del joven rubio que solía acompañar a Rando.

- Dijo que tenía algo que hacer.

¿Algo que hacer? Llevaba días sin hablar con él – ella – porque se había encerrado en su camarote y no había salido de allí más que para comer cuando la cocina estaba vacía. No le había visto hasta aquella mañana, cuando nada más abrir los ojos, le oyó gritar y salir corriendo de su camarote. ¿Y ahora se iba sin avisar? ¿Hasta qué punto estarían afectando esas "Hormonas femeninas" a su primer hom… mujer? Fuese como fuese, ya le pediría una explicación después.

Caminaron tranquilamente por entre los árboles que formaban el bosque y se sintieron increíblemente relajados en aquel ambiente. Era precioso, ni siquiera ellos, siendo como eran, podían encontrarle alguna pega. Tenía un aura relajante que los envolvía, que les animaba a continuar su paseo, como si no pudiesen cansarse de andar nunca.

Y aquello les hizo olvidar sus previas sospechas sobre la isla. Al fin y al cabo ¿qué mal puede haber que tenga tan buen gusto y tan bien cuidados los alrededores del pueblo? Casi una hora después desde que salieron del barco, pudieron atisbar el final de los árboles que los rodeaban y se acercaron aligerando el paso, esperando llegar por fin al pueblo para poder encontrar alguna taberna, pero, para su sorpresa, sólo había una solitaria casa en el centro de aquel verde prado. Se miraron unos a otros, confusos. Aquel edificio tenía la fachada construida con maderas blancas y rosas, con un tejado rosa chicle que destacaba claramente en aquel paisaje. Pero, de algún modo… no parecía fuera de lugar. Se acercaron a la puerta principal, también rosa, aunque de un tono más oscuro, y la abrieron sin llamar previamente.

El local parecía haber sido una taberna pirata en su día, pero ahora era como la versión femenina de lo que fue.

- Esto me suena – murmuró Kidd, burlón, pensando en Killer.

Las mesas eran de madera blanca, sillas acolchadas de color rosa, y las paredes de la sala eran de suaves colores pastel. No parecía que hubiese nadie hasta que la puerta de detrás de la barra se abrió y una hermosa joven la atravesó, con una brillante sonrisa.

- ¡Hola, bienvenidos al "Café de los Sueños"! ¿En qué podemos ayudaros?

No había terminado de hablar, y otras cinco chicas igual de guapas salieron de detrás suyo, también sonrientes y perfectamente uniformadas. Kidd sonrió. Parecía que aquella isla sí que sería interesante.

* * *

><p>Había andado casi una hora, rezando mentalmente que en el pueblo hubiese alguna tienda de ropa femenina, y ahora que estaba allí… casi no podía creer lo que veía.<p>

No era sólo que sí había tiendas de ropa para mujeres, ¡era que no había ninguna para hombres! Los edificios eran de colores pastel, típicos de la elección de una mujer, y el suelo de las calles estaba pavimentado con una piedra similar al mármol, pero que brillaba mucho menos.

- ¿Qué es este lugar…? – Se murmuró a sí misma mientras recorría las calles buscando una tienda que le gustase.

- ¡Hola! ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Se volvió a tiempo de ver a una joven, muy guapa a su parecer, asomando la cabeza por la puerta de una de las tiendas que acababa de pasar. Sonreía abiertamente y la miraba con total confianza.

- Pues… sí. Buscaba algo de ropa.

La chica la miró nuevamente de arriba abajo y la metió en la tienda tan bruscamente que Killer no pudo casi ni reaccionar.

- ¡Esa ropa… es ropa de hombre! ¿Dónde la has conseguido? – Killer fue a responder, pero ella volvió a interrumpirla – Sea como sea, da igual. ¡Está prohibida! ¡Todo lo relacionado con los hombres es tabú en esta isla!

Killer comenzó a desvestirse mientras la chica le sacaba unos vaqueros ajustados y una camisa que sí era de su talla, aunque tampoco le cerraba del todo en el pecho.

- ¿Y eso? ¿A qué se debe?

La joven negó con la cabeza.

- Cuando llegué aquí, tenía novio. Pero las chicas del café tenían razón, es mejor tener perro. O cualquier tipo de mascota. ¡Charless! – Gritó, a la trastienda.

De la puerta de atrás, apareció un perro enorme, con ojos oscuros y asustados y pelaje negro. No había nada raro en su forma, pero sí en su actitud. Y algo dentro de la joven se revolvió incómodamente, temiendo lo peor.

- ¿El café?

- Sí. Lleve a mi novio, Charless allí, y mira – sonrió, abrazando al temeroso perro –. La dueña es una maga poderosa. No me preguntes cómo lo hizo, simplemente sé que cuando salió, era un animal. Y no sólo él. Todos los animales que veas en esta isla… son hombres.

Hombres. Eran hombres. Killer frunció el ceño intentando entender por qué sentía que algo iba a salir mal, hasta que cayó en la cuenta de qué era lo que solía hacer Kidd cada vez que llegaba a una isla: beber.

- Y dime, ¿es el único bar de la isla?

- Así es. Cualquier pirata que venga, si es hombre, se sentirá irremediablemente atraído por la magia de Narissa y acabará en el bar. No hay escapatoria para ellos. Esta isla es… el sueño de cualquier amante de los animales, porque puedes tener el que quieras. ¿No crees? – Preguntó la joven, sonriente.

Pero Killer ya había desconectado, maldecía para sus adentros una y otra vez el momento en que Kidd eligió visitar aquella isla. Suspiró. Ahora le tocaría ir al café ese, pues estaba segura, de que su testarudo capitán ya estaría por allí.

* * *

><p><strong>Continuará…<strong>

**KatieMi:** síii :) Bueno, he tardado mucho más de lo que pensaba, pero aquí ya por fin lo continúo. ¡Gracias!

**Minxita:** jaja bueno, el pobre Killer… tengo pensado torturarle un poquito bastante… es un desahogo por lo que tenemos que aguantar nosotras xD ¡Gracias!

**Titiritera:** sí que da algo de pena, pero alguno de los dos tenía que ser la mujer, y Kidd no me lo parecía xD vamos, ni se me ocurría cómo podía ser Jajaja. ¡Gracias!

**Sakuya217:** Jajaja si esperarme es una afición, creo que después de un año puedes matarme xD La verdad es que ya ni me acuerdo cómo se me ocurrió esta idea, pero bueno, el caso es continuarla ^^ ¡Gracias!

**Luffy,Rekee66:** Jajaja me encantan tus reviews, ¿te lo había dicho ya alguna vez? Jajaja ahora Ivankov nos cae un poquito mejor a todos xD ¡Gracias!

**Mainyher:** Jajaja que mona eres, preciosa. Pues a ver, a ver si nos vemos y me cuentas esas ideas geniales ^^ Espero tus otros comentarios. ¡Gracias!

**Uzumaki-neechan:** Jajaja es que esta es una idea que es capaz de dejar en estado de shock a cualquiera xD Gracias por todo tu apoyo :) ¡Gracias!

**Trafalgar Riley:** hahaha don't worry, I can speak English, although it's been a long time since the last time I did so, so I beg you to pardon my grammar or spelling faults. Thanks for calling me epic! Wow! That's the most gorgeous thing I've ever heard xD Well, it has taken me much more time than I expected, but I've finally been able to update. Thanks!

**Billy Cox: **Jajaja me he empezado a sonrojar yo sola mientras leía tu review. ¡Eres genial! Gracias por todo el apoyo que me das siempre (sobre todo porque eres objetiva, y cuando algo no te gusta, también lo dices). Genial, simplemente, genial :D ¡Gracias!

**Lilyenlanieblabrumosa:** lo siento, siento haber tardado tanto . ¡Gracias!

**mukii:** me alegro de que te guste, ¡gracias!

**xoxitax12:** ya estoy aquí, siento haberte hecho esperar. ¡Gracias!

**Hielaine:** Jajaja es verdad que siempre las pillas todas empezadas xD :O maldito móvil que no te deja dejarme mi amado review . al paredón con él xD es bromita, te agradezco que sigas no sólo este, sino muchos otros de mis fics. ¡Gracias!

**Alexa Hiwatari:** Jajaja ¿sí? Eso es genial para mí ^^ ¡Gracias!

**Tazusa Inverse:** aquí voy con la continuación, espero seguir cumpliendo tus expectativas :D ¡Gracias!


End file.
